Sad Little Valentine
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine. Written for the Valentines Challenge on StargateDrabbles a yahoo group. Well it was the end but there'll be 9 chapters in the end.
1. Surprise

Title: Sad Little Valentine

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Warnings: Not betaed and this is my first attempt at writing in the first person so be nice.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while, I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I've hated Valentines Day ever since I was a child. In grade school my Valentine box was usually empty or contained only one or two of those stupid little cards, because more often than not, I was the new girl in school and my name was left off the class list sent home. Also I never had many friends, I was too smart for my own good when I was younger. I couldn't see it then, but I see it all to clearly now.

When I got older and entered high school all the other girls would be at the Valentines Dance and I was sitting at home watching reruns of Gilligan's Island with my dad. If anyone had asked me I would have told them that I was too busy studying or working on an project for extra credit to go on dates, but the truth was that no one asked and I- Well let's say I missed my mother the most on those lonely evenings. She would have helped me find the courage to ask the cute boy in my advance algebra class.

College was slightly better. I dated a few times and even had a smattering of nice Valentines Days, until I found my boyfriend had stolen my thesis idea and half my paper so he could submit it before me. That put the nail in my dating coffin for the rest of those years.

Then there was Jonas Hanson, but I won't even go there. That was a unmitigated disaster from day one. I look back now and it's all so clear, yet at the time I thought it was all me. To me it always was. I was too stupid to get out and I almost ended up dead, twice because of that one.

Now I'm thirty something and a successful woman in every way except a personal life, I truly am a sad little Valentine, and I don't think it'll ever change.

Everyman over the last six years or so that I have been remotely attracted to, has died or is off limits. So having nothing better to do, I'm drowning my sorrow in a extra large bag of Mini Eggs (thank goodness that I did have to do this on Valentines chocolates) and a diet coke, (no alcohol I have to be at the SGC for a mission and I don't do 0800 with a hangover very well) when there is a knock at my door.

Stashing the almost empty bag behind the couch, I head to the door, only to pause to check my reflection in the mirror. Maybe it's the cute guy I pass while running some mornings, he _could_ have tracked me down some how. Pasting a smile on my face just in case, I open the door to find Daniel standing on the doorstep holding a fist full of battered daisies wearing a suit and tie.

He shuffles his feet nervously and clears his throat a few times. I just stand there unsure what to say. A few weeks ago when we found Daniel alive he'd asked me if there was anything ever between us. I'd told him no of course, because there never had been, not really. I can't say that I never wondered, but who would Daniel Jackson a good looking man. Beside he alone might have been immune to my curse since he seemed to have his own, two of them really. His loved get snaked and he dies at the drop of a hat only to somehow come back to life in the end.

We stare stupidly at each other for a few minutes until he hands me the flowers. "I uh," Daniel stops and I can tell he's trying to put the words together. It's sad to see him struggle. He used to be so elegant with them, but now the words don't seem to flow like they did before Kelowna.

"Sam?" I look up realizing I was lost in thought for a moment.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I heard you and Janet talking about Valentines Day earlier today and I thought that I would take you out tonight. That is if you don't have plans? I have no memory of dating and I thought this might be a way to break the ice." He shrugs. "So what do you say, Sam. Are you up for a evening of dinner and dancing?"

A huge smile breaks out on my face. "I'd love to Daniel, just let me get changed. Make yourself at home."

I race into my bedroom and grab something out of my closet and put it on. I do my hair and makeup in record time. The thing that takes me the longest is to track down my other high heel. I finally find it under my bed with the over abundant dust bunnies.

Drawing a deep breath I step out into the living room. Daniel turns and sucks in a sharp breath. "You clean up beautifully Capitan Doctor."

Loving the use of the old nickname, I slip into my coat as he holds it for me and then tuck my hand into the crook of his arm. As my door closed behind us, I wonder what possibility the night holds.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of it, pretty please I'm suffering from review withdrawals. :0)


	2. Spontaneity

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Spontaneity

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het

Warnings: I'm still playing with the first person and different voices so bare with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

I fixed the mistake I had in this thanks Dana!! Oops me and my beta should have caught that one. ;0)

* * *

I really don't know why I'm standing here on Sam's doorstep. While I wait, I try to remember my past Valentine's days, but only a few stand out in my foggy memories.

Before my parents death it was just another day in the hot desert of Egypt, usually forgotten and celebrated in March with cake and stale heart candies that Dad would find somewhere. Then once my parents died, it was a day of humiliation. I usually didn't have Valentine's cards to give out. The few times I did indulge in the old card giving tradition, mine were usually bent and torn – a result of being picked up in some sale, thrown in the cupboard, and forgotten about until needed.

I spent the next few years working to get enough money together to pay for my college tuition. Little choice really, there was no one else to help me out unless I got lucky and won a scholarship. So most of my teenage Valentine Day's were spent serving milkshakes and ice cream sundaes to doe-eyed teenagers at the local diner. The very one that most of my school frequented.

College was a case of nose to the grindstone. I got a scholarship, but only a partial one, so I still had costs to cover and Harvard doesn't come cheap. I finally had a bit of freedom after I finished my PhD. I was making an income because Dr. Jordan took me on as a research assistant, that meant no more minimum wage jobs, but after my failure with Sarah, I just didn't have the energy or interest to try again. To hide my loneliness, I buried myself in research and dusty old tomes, but late at night I was still alone.

In the past I told myself I liked being alone, but I miss having someone beside me in the dead of night, when I wake in a cold sweat from the dreams. The problem is I don't want just anyone, I want Sam. It began when she came to me that morning on Vis Uban, and I asked her if there had been anything between us.

As she stumbled to deny it, I felt a spark between us and it grew into these feelings I can't quite explain. Not all were new, some were memories of missed chances and mistakes.

Over the last few months Sam and I have talked about our relationship before... She's always told me we were nothing but friends and feeling the way I do, I wonder why? Could I have been so afraid, whatever the reason it doesn't matter, because now I want more.

Ever since I came home, I'd been confused about my life and where I was heading. I have resumed back my place on SG-1 and Jonas Quinn had returned to Kelowna, but I still felt like I was wearing a skin that didn't quite fit. But the moment a relationship with Sam occurs to me, I feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

At the SGC, people tend to talk to me with a tone of awe and reverence, but I can't remember half of the things they tell me I've done. I read all the mission reports I could in the hope of sparking my memory, but it left me stunned and a bit in awe of all I'd achieved.

The only memory that truly stands out is Sam. I remember all the times I showed up on her doorstep, feeling lost and alone. How she helped me to see the good I'd done and the difference I'd made to people, especially on those nights when my self worth was low.

That had to mean something didn't it?

At home I hurried to put away my groceries and then headed to the bathroom to shower and shave. As I dress, I look at myself in the mirror and try hard not to wonder what she'll say to the offer of an evening out. One thing I have learned since my return is that you never know until you ask.

An hour later I'm standing on Sam's porch. The daisies are slightly wilted but I hoping she won't mind. I go over the words that I'm planning to say in my head one last time, as I push the doorbell and hope for a miracle.

The door opens and Sam has a sad smile on her face and I'm glad that I have come. I offer her the flowers - they're slightly battered but they make her smile - and invite her to dinner.

I'm encouraged by the way her face lights up when she says yes and she invites me in. Following her inside, I sit down trying to act calmly as she disappears down the hall to get ready. My fingers play with the flowers until I realize that I'm making them worse and I set them down on the table.

Feeling edgy, I get to my feet to pace, but Sam emerges from her room dressed in a little black dress that takes my breath away, and I reminded of the fist time we met. The expression on her face is similar to the one she had when I met her for the first time on Abydos. She had the biggest chip on her shoulder and had so much to prove. I want her to relax and the words slip out. "You clean up beautifully, Captain Doctor."

It just slips out but I'm rewarded with one of her huge smiles, and I know that this just might work out for the both of us.

With a grin on my face, I pick up her leather coat from the back of a chair and hold it out so she can put it on. She's smiling again as she takes my arm and we leave the house.

Dinner is great. We have never spent much time alone in this kind of setting, and when we have it's usually been because one of us has needed a shoulder to cry on.

As we walk back to her door, I find myself feeling great about my choice to move ahead, but Sam seems conflicted. I can read it in her body language and I know why. We talk for a while on the porch about the mission tomorrow and what we hope to find there. Then there is silence and I find myself looking into her eyes.

Softly I whisper, "Goodnight Sam."

Cradling her cheek, I lightly stroke its softness with my finger. I feel her shiver as I bend my head to kiss her goodnight, but I stop just short of her lips. Our eyes met once more and I see hers go wide. She gasps and my gut clenches in nervous fear. I want this so much but I don't want to push her. Samantha Carter is one of the strongest women I know, but when it comes to love and relationships she's a big chicken.

I'm just about to step back and regroup when her hands leave my shoulders and move up into my hair. Her lips close the distance between mine, and my mind races as the kiss deepens and she pulls me in closer.

We both are breathing hard when we come up for air. Her breath is hot on my cheek, and before I know it, she pulls me close for another kiss. Suddenly she lifts her head and I afraid she's going to bolt, but she surprises me by grabbing my tie and leading me into the house.

My thoughts race and I wonder if either of us is up for the next step. Does she see me as convenient or is this what she really wants? Her hands run up my chest, undoing the buttons on my shirt as my suit coat hits the floor. I'm about to catch her hands to stop her before we go too far, but her hand brushes my bare chest as she purrs my name. I know this is right.

* * *

Please don't shoot me. My muse took off with this one and eight chapter later it was done. I'll be posting another one tomorrow and hopefully each day until it's all done. It just depends on my beta's schedule.


	3. Strategic Retreat

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Strategic Retreat

Author: KellethMetheus

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het

Warnings: I'm still playing with the first person and different voices so bare with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I lay in bed listening to the wind howling outside as it slams so hard against my little house that it shakes, sending a shiver through me. Beside me, I hear the deep breathing of a man and it tickles my neck in ways I like way too much, but he shouldn't be here. I should never have asked him in. Well, I didn't really ask, no, I practically dragged the poor guy inside.

Another loud gust smashes into the house rattling the windows, and he stirs. I hold my breath afraid he'll wake up, and I'll have to face him. But he just shifts in his sleep and cuddles closer to me, throwing his arm across my waist as he buries his nose further into my neck.

He smells so nice, and I can't say that I didn't enjoy myself last night, because I did, a little too much. That's not problem; anything between us would be complicated. We're on the same team.

I mean Daniel Jackson is my best friend. I was the one who held him when he finally faced his grief for Sha're. I mourned him when he died last year. We've been through hell and back, and this one night could destroy six years of friendship… all because I couldn't bare to be alone.

It started out innocently. He took me to a restaurant I've always wanted go to but not alone. I know I've only mentioned it once and it made me feel good that he remembered. We each had one glass of wine, so I can't claim that I was drunk. I really don't know what happened.

Finally we pulled up in front of my house. The night was warm for February in Colorado, and he helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. We talked for a while on the porch. I didn't want this evening to end.

I thought about inviting him in and having a movie marathon with my second bag of mini eggs and the rest of the case of diet Coke, but we had a mission in the morning. Although it's supposed to be a milk run, we both needed sleep.

I looked up at him to say goodnight and froze. He smiled softly and said, "Goodnight, Sam," and gently cupped my cheek.

His hand was soft and warm; I couldn't stop myself from nuzzling it slightly. His head descended towards mine and he stopped just short of my lips as though asking permission. Our eyes met, and I saw something in Daniel's gaze that I never though I'd see directed at me - longing. I meant the kiss to be one of friendship, a soft peck on the lips and then I would slide inside the house, but somehow it went all wrong.

And it was all downhill or up from there.

Now in the predawn darkness, I want to steal out of bed and flee, but this is my house and my bed, I have no where to go. So I lay here berating myself for being so stupid and weak.

He rouses again murmuring my name in a soft sexy purr as his lips brush my neck and lightly nip, before settling back into sleep.

I feel myself shiver at the tone of his voice and the touch of his lips and teeth. I close my eyes tightly and hope that I'll wake up and this will be just a dream, but I know that I'm not that lucky.

Then a horrible thought occurs to me. Could he really have feelings for me? When Daniel saw me on Vis Uban, did he remember feelings that he had hidden from me? Could he—

I stop that thought in its tracks.

It just makes me feel worse. How many nights did the two of us get together and drink ourselves into oblivion. I'd complained about my unrequited feelings for Jack and how I hated being alone, or I'd hold him while he cried for Sha're, Sarah, or his parents. Daniel has lost so much in his life and I was there when the grief and loneliness came.

There were some nights where we ended up in this same bed or his, but not for this reason. We were friends then, but now? Now, I don't know what we are.

On the far side of the bed my alarm begins to squeal and I start to panic. There is no way I can shut it off without waking him, but there might still be a way to escape. I lift his arm and try to slide out before he-- I look down at him once more… to find blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

I know this isn't my usual style but what do ya think? Let me know and drop me a line.


	4. Struggles

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Struggles

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I came awake languidly as I'm forced to to leave the most wonderful dream about Sam. I try to stay in dream cuddling closer brushing Sam's neck. She smells wonderful - like chocolate and something else I can't place in my foggy half-dream state. My teeth nip at her neck, and I hear her sigh as my hand travels from her waist-.

And hen I stop, realizing my hand is actually touching bare flesh. I lay still for a moment as my memories of last night return.

"Sam?" Her fear-filled gaze meets mine as she tries to slip off the bed. I swallow hard, trying to think of something to belay her trepidation, but my ability to speak is lost.

She manages to get out of bed before I can stop her, clutching the sheet to her chest as her eyes dart back and forth. I can tell that her mind is reeling and I speak sharply to draw her out of that funk. "Sam!"

She looks at me, but her body is tense and I can tell she's getting ready to flee.

Seeing that she's uncomfortable with our state of undress, I wrap myself in the quilt as I stand. Lifting my hand, I try again. "Sam, you need to take a deep breath. I can hear the cogs in your mind spinning."

But she steps back, scooping up my pants thrusting them into my arms. "Use the en-suite in the guest bedroom to shower. We have to be at the SGC in an hour." And then she vanishes behind her own bathroom door.

I pound on it. "Sam, we have to talk about this. Please open the door!"

Her only response is to turn on her shower. For a moment I consider breaking down the door and making her listen to me, but I know this would be the wrong thing to do. Sam's in retreat and there's nothing I can do for now. I have to give her some time and space to sort through her emotions.

Gathering my clothes, I head to the other bathroom to get ready, and hope I can talk to Sam before we head to work. I emerge from the room twenty-minutes or so minutes later to find Sam gone.

* * *

Sam avoids me until we assemble at the gate. I look over at her and she turns, her gaze meeting mine for a fraction of a second before she looks away again. I open my mouth to say something but I stop deciding to wait until I can speak to her alone.

"Anything wrong Carter?" Jack asks.

Her gaze snaps to mine as she says, "No, sir. Just caught my finger in my buckle."

Jack's still studying the two of us. "Well all right then, let's head out. We got some rocks, trees, and probably a little water waiting for us."

With a wave of his hand, we march up the ramp and disappear into the wormhole. I watch Sam walking ahead of me and I hope that I haven't destroyed our friendship.


	5. Shambles

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Shambles

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het definitely.

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

~0o0o0~

Daniel stands on the other side of the camp studying a wall on an ancient temple. We're off world for the next twenty-four hours. I'm aware of every move Daniel makes, every long glance he casts my way. I've managed to avoid being alone with him but I can't keep it up for long. He' giving me the space I need for the moment, but he'll only wait so long. When that time comes I'll need to know what to say. The problem is that I have no idea what it should be.

I I've loved Jack from the moment me we first met. There was a spark, something special between us, but its gone now. I'm not the secret romance kinda girl and neither of us is willing to give up SG-1 to be together. My career is important to me, I've worked hard to get where I am and there is no way I'm tossing it away over an affair with my CO.

Then there's Daniel, my friend and companion. He's safe and I do love him, I just not sure if I'm in _love _withhim. I think that I could be if I let myself, but that terrifies me. I have hidden behind my work and rank for so long that I'm not sure I know how to be with someone. He stormed back into my life just a few months ago after being dead for a year and…

It's time to make a decision because running around in circles is getting me anywhere. I look over at him; he's concentrating on the wall in front of him. He gently blows the dust from the engraved letters. I can't stop the slight shiver as I remember him doing the same to me after nibbling on my neck.

As though he feels my gaze, he looks over. His smile is astute, and I wonder if he can read my thoughts. We look at one another for a while longer, just staring across the camp like statues. It's then I make up my mind and I know what to do.

It's Jack who breaks the spell. "Lunch is on, come and get it."

I'm the first to look away. I take my bowl from Jack and sit down beside Teal'c, contemplating these new feelings Daniel has awoken in me and wondering if this is really a good idea. It has the potential to destroy the team if things go bad between us.

After lunch I continue taking soil samples and energy readings, but this planet is a bust from a scientific view point. No big honking space guns or cool new energy sources for me to study, but Daniel is acting like a kid in a candy store. I notice he's still scribing notes as he moves from one wall to another.

I draw a deep breath and approach him. It's time to face this and stop hiding, to take a chance.

"Daniel?" He looks up as I stop beside him.

"Sam, what do you need?" He tries to keep his voice calm, but I can see the tension in his body as he waits to here what I have to say.

Taking a deep breath I begin to speak, this game we have been playing is dangerous for us all. It's time to settle this once and for all. "Daniel, I-"

* * *

I have another ready. Let me know what your thoughts and I'll be posting the other one soon.


	6. Scuffles

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Scuffles

Author: KellethMetheus

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het definitely.

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

~0o0o0~

After lunch I start working on a new section of the wall, aware that my time is running out not only to get this documented but to speak to Sam. I look over to where she's cleaning up after the meal and sigh as I turn back to the wall.

Then a few minutes later, just as she calls my name, I find her standing right beside me. Smiling, I keep it light but I know everything hinges on what she has to say. "Sam, what do you need?"

"Daniel, I-" She stops and looks over at the rest of the camp. "I want to talk to you about last night. I freaked out and I'm sorry, but I would like to see where this goes. Once we get back to Earth, let's set up another date and we'll go from there."

A smile breaks out on my face. Quickly I reach out and catch her hand, squeezing it gently before letting go. "I'd like that and we'll talk about it later."

"It's a date then." And then she walks back over to her pack and continues assembling her soil tests.

Jack motioned for me to follow. "You need a break. I'm gonna walk to perimeter. Why don't you come with? It'll only take a few minutes and then you can get back to your wall of wonder."

I stare longingly at the wall and then I run to catch up. "Coming!" Matching pace with Jack, I'm slightly out of breath. "Mind if I ask your advice?"

Jack snatches up a piece of long grass, sticking it between his teeth. "Sure Danny, shoot."

Looking straight ahead at the horizon, I try to find a nice segue into what I have to say. "I'm thinking of dating again. I mean it's been long enough I think, don't you?"

I look over at Jack, waiting to see what he has to say. He looks me up and down. "You're quite a catch now that you have your memories back. Just no more alien princesses with a sarcophagus." He waggles his eyebrows at me.

Looking away, I don't bother to answer his last question and keep walking.

After a while Jack asks, "So, do you have someone in mind or are you just going to go trawling in the bars around town? Doc Fraiser maybe or Nurse Rush, they've both had their eyes on you."

I shake my head. "No, uh-" I didn't expect this question and so I lie. "Not sure just yet, but there are some possibilities."

Jack's eyes are hidden behind his glasses, making his face unreadable. Finally he breaks the silence. "Ah, so what do you need help with?"

"Well, it's just I haven't been to any restaurants lately and I was wondering if you had an suggestions."

He cuts me off. "Daniel, I haven't been in a date in years. Longer than you most likely. To be honestly, I haven't dated a woman since before I married Sara. Siler would be the one to ask though if you want some serious advice. He's quite the playboy."

Arching my brow, I ask, "Really?"

He snorts. "Yep."

To my left I hear a noise as we come through the trees and we run into a group of Jaffa collecting food stuffs. Jack starts firing but it's too late there are just too many of them.

There's an electric shock and pain shoots through my chest into my nerve endings before the world fades away to black.


	7. Salvation

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Salvation

Author: KellethMetheus

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het definitely.

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I take off running with Teal'c right behind when I hear the Colonel's message. He gives a rough estimate of their location, but by the time we get he and Daniel are both gone.

Teal'c bends down to study the tracks while one thought runs over and over in my mind. Daniel, they've taken Daniel. I have to get him back, and the Colonel too. I need him, I can't loose him again not after having just found him. Panic runs through me for a moment, but then my training kicks in.

I look over at Teal'c. "Can you track them?"

"Indeed. They have made little effort to conceal their movements."

I adjust my grip on my P90 and motion for Teal'c to lead the way.

* * *

We find the mother ship sitting high on a ridge. It wouldn't be easy to approach, but Teal'c says we can access it if we climb the cliff face below.

I look again up at the large ship looming above us and agree. The Jaffa will not expect us to come that way.

From his pack, Teal'c removes the climbing equipment, checking to make sure it is ready. We'll attempt the climb at dusk.

Slowly, hand by hand, we move up the rock face. It's actually an easy climb, almost relaxing if we didn't have to infiltrate a Goa'uld mothership when we reach the top.

Full night has fallen as we crest the top. Hiding in the shadows, Teal'c and I move into position and wait for our opportunity.

I study the terrain, weighing up my options. I know there isn't much time until they leave again. From the looks of it, the Jaffa were only re-supplying. I watch them bring on foodstuff and water.

Looking to Teal'c, I ask, "How many have you seen? I count ten of them, but there might be more inside. I think we're going to have to take a chance."

"I agree, Major Carter. Once the two foraging parties have left once more we will make our move."

We wait until both teams leave, and then without a word, we make our way onto the ship.

We've been inside motherships before so it doesn't take long to locate the Colonel and Daniel.

As I call their names, they look up and move to the edge of the cell. I begin to pick the lock and Teal'c keeps watch. The lock clicks open and we all move out. So far so good.

There's a small bit of resistance in the hallways but we push through without too much difficulty. We advance and the Colonel and Daniel take up the dead Jaffa's weapons while continuing to fire, as we continue toward the exit. The moment we are clear we head for the treeline.

That's when they hit us. Daniel and the Colonel take cover behind Teal'c and myself, but the Jaffa have a better position. I manage to pick one off and Teal'c takes out a few more.. The last three manage to pin us down while the leader calls for reinforcements.

Then we're cut off from behind as one of the patrols return. They drop their burdens and begin fire. We create a circle, trying to move forward toward the five new Jaffa. We manage to kill and wound a few more, creating a break in their line.

No one says a word as we dash for the opening. I keep an eye on the others, but we have to keep moving. I see the Jaffa out of the corner of my eye and I want to call out, but my voice is stuck in my throat.

"Daniel!" I shout but it's too late. He hits the ground, rolls, and lays there unmoving. Time stops.

* * *

One more and an short epilogue after this. I should have it all up by the end of the week.


	8. Sacrifice

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Sacrifice

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het definitely.

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I wake slowly with the lingering fuzzy feeling from being zatted. I roll over and find myself staring at the roof of a Goa'uld cell.

"Nice place, huh? Think I should re-do the cabin in gold? It all looks so shiny."

My head turns and find Jack already awake and leaning against the cell wall. There's still dried blood on his nose, but I can tell he's tried to clean it up a bit because it's smeared now.

"So what's the plan?" I ask sitting up.

Jack shrugs. "Don't have one just yet. They took all our gear including our coats. Mine had my spare knife hidden in it. So we just sit tight and hope the cavalry comes soon."

Then he suddenly changes topics and I scramble to think. "So how long you been seeing Sam?"

"Not long. Jack I'm sorry-"

He holds up his hand to stop me. "No hard feelings. Never would have worked out for us, it's too complicated. Let's leave it at that, but you'd better make her happy and not hurt her or I'll break you into little pieces and let Teal'c stomp on them."

I don't look away. "Fair enough, but I'm not going to hurt her. She might be the one to break my heart, I'm not sure how she feels."

"Well, when we get out of here you'll just have to ask her."

Silence falls between us and I know we'll be all right. So both of us sits back to wait.

* * *

There's a loud bang and I jolt awake rubbing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. Outside in the hallway I near a commotion. "That's P90 fire. Looks like the troops are here."

Unable to stop ourselves we laugh.

My grin is huge as Sam burst in through the door with Teal'c right behind her, their guns firing.

"Hold them off Teal'c. I need to pick the lock."

I watch her make quick work of it and she opens the door. She hands Jack her 9mm. Jack and I take the middle while Sam and Teal'c take the lead and six respectively.

The trip through the Ha'takis quick. Sam and Teal'c took out a good number of the Jaffa on the way in. We meet a slight resistance on the way out and Jack and I grab weapons from the fallen Jaffa.

It's not until we're outside heading for the tree line that it happens. Jack saw them first, a Jaffa scouting party returning. It all happened so fast. The staff weapon was pointed at me. I want to get out of the way but there's no time. My head swings to look at Sam as the weapon fires and she screams my name. I smile, because just maybe there was a chance for us...before this.

I accept that there will be shearing pain and I'll die once more, but it doesn't happen. I'm knocked to the ground hard smacking my head.

I lay there wondering what happened and why I'm still alive.

Sam appears in my line of vision and hauls me to my feet. There is still weapons fire all around us. Confused, I look around.

Her weapon still firing, Sam yells, "Grab Jack's weapon, we have to get out of here." She sounds strange but I do what she says wondering why Jack can't use his own weapon. I look down it's sitting beside my boot. Bending down the pick it up, I see Jack.

He's lying there on his back not moving. His eyes stare at me and I know the truth. I start toward him, but Sam grabs my arms and tugging me in the opposite direction. I stumble slightly as she knocks me off balance.

"Please Daniel, we have to leave him. I don't want to anymore than you do. We'll come back for him, if we can. But if we all die, we won't have the chance!"

She let's go of my arm and shoves me in the direction of the Stargate. I can see tears streaming down her cheeks, but they stop as she draws a deep breath.

I take one last look at the man who gave his life to save mine, and then we run.

A short time later we arrive at the Stargate and dial home. The three of us stumble through onto the ramp, all too aware we're one man short.

General Hammond is speaking, but I can't seem to understand what he's asking. I'm too pained to speak and Sam just shakes her head. It's Teal'c who explains what happened and how our leader fell.

Hammond orders Sam and I to the infirmary while Teal'c remains to show the SG-teams where to find his body. I want to go with them, but I sense Sam shouldn't be alone right now.

I wrap my arm around Sam, she seems so far away.

In the infirmary, Janet directs us to one of the isolation rooms and I nod in thanks. Hammond must have called ahead to let her know we were coming. I led Sam toward the bed in the room but she collapses unable to hold herself together any longer. She falls to her knees weeping.

I stand there stupidly not sure what to do, wondering if I should leave her alone to grieve for the man she loved.

Wrapped up in my own misery, I turn to go, when she calls my name. I stop with one hand on the door knob but I don't look at her.

The pain in her voice breaks my heart. "Please don't leave me too!"

Finally I turn around to look at her and she throws herself into my arms. "I'm so confused, Daniel. He's gone, he's really gone this time, not just missing. I saw him lying there dead. There's no miracle to bring him back. And I hate myself, because I'm glad you're still here with me. Daniel-" She stops and buries her head in my shoulder as she shakes with sobs murmuring, "I love you, Daniel, please don't leave me again!"

I bury my face in her hair, knowing just how she feels. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

Tightening my arms we stand there mourning our best friends and leader together.

* * *

Well there is an epilogue and it will be up in a few minutes.


	9. Epilogue

Title: Sad Little Valentine: Epilogue

Author: Kelli

Summary: Sam thinks about her past Valentines Days realizing just why she's a sad little Valentine.

Category: Het definitely.

Warnings: see the other chapters....

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while I'll put them back when the Muse runs out.

* * *

I stand beside a marble head stone bearing the name Jonathan James O'Neill. On it are stamped the dates of his birth and death. Then below it reads, 'Son, father, husband, friend and hero. We miss you Jack.' I lay flowers at it's base and touch it lovingly.

"I miss you Jack, you were a good man, despite what you believed. You gave me the greatest gift and I'll always remember you."

It's been a year and I still miss him and I know Daniel does as well. He still wakes up from dreams of that day. Both of us have gone over it so many times trying to find a way to do it differently, but we both know it's no use. Jack is gone and we're still here, but his sacrifice hasn't been forgotten. If he hadn't given his life, my daughter would never have known her father.

A hand squeezes my shoulder and I look up. Daniel's standing there holding our daughter, Sadie Jacklyn.

"It's beginning to rain. We should go now."

I nod and get to my feet. "Goodbye Jack. I hope you found peace and Charlie's there with you."

I stand there for a moment longer and the wind picks up and I hear his voice. "Be happy Carter."

Looking around me I see him disappear over the hill, his arm around his son's shoulders. The two of them turn and wave once before they vanish. I'm not sure I really saw them, but I wave back and whisper, "I am Jack, thank you."

With a smile on my face I take Daniel's hand and we walk back to our car , unsure what the future will hold but knowing we'll face it together.

* * *

Well that's the end. I hope you liked it and enjoyed this journey with me.


End file.
